


The One with the Dream Factor

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is jealous when Molly begins to have dreams about everyone besides him.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Dream Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

 

 

  
John: So we stopped by Barts to get the results back from Molly and called Lestrade... *stops* -what?

Mary: *blushing* Nothing. Nothing. Go on.

John: *perplexed* Anyway, he met us at the lab and Molly took us down to the morgue... *stops again* -what? What is it?

Mary: *giggling* Nothing. Just this dream with Molly.

John: *cocks head to the side* And?

Mary: And nothing.

John: Okay...

~Barts the following day~

John: Thank you for the help, Molly.

Molly: No problem.

John: *sternly* Sherlock.

Sherlock: *exhales dramatically* Thank you for your assistance.

Molly: *smiles* Always here to help.

John: Hey Molly. *in a hushed tone* What's this dream thing with Mary  
about?  
  
Molly: *laughing hard, trying to calm down* Oh god. Forgot about that. I -I had a dream about Mary.

Sherlock: *perks up*

John: A dream? What kind of dream?

Molly: *raises her brows suggestively* You know... One of 'those' dreams.

John: *spluttering* With Mary? With my wife?

Molly: *rolling her eyes*

Sherlock: John! *pulls his friend towards the exit* We're leaving.

John: *fighting back*

Sherlock! But Sherlock! Mary and Molly-

Sherlock: Yes. I'm bored, not deaf. Let's go.

~A few days later~

John: So? So?

Molly: *fed up; puts down her probe* Yes John?

John: So what's this about another dream?

Molly: It happened. *goes back to work*

John: No no no no. Mary couldn't stop laughing after you talked to her. What happened?

Molly: *sighs* Fine. It wasn't just her in the dream the other night.

Sherlock: *listens intently*

Molly: *muttering quickly* You were there too, John.

Sherlock: *suddenly over by John and Molly* Was there... *nonchalantly* Was there anybody else there?

Molly: No.

Sherlock: Are you sure? Was there anybody handing out biscuits or anything?

Molly: *looking up at him oddly* No. Just us three. Sometimes.... Sometimes it wasn't even Mary.

John: *face reddens* Okay... I think we're good here. Sherlock, we going?

Sherlock: *in a trance* Just you three, *murmuring* just you three.

John: What?

Sherlock: Nothing. *blinks back* Leaving? Yeah? *pulls John out by his jacket*

~At John and Mary's, visiting baby Lizzie~

Mary: Lizzie's just in the living room with Molly.

Sherlock: Molly?

John: Yes... We'll be in, in a sec.

Sherlock: Yeah. Yep. Uh huh.

Molly: *napping next to the baby on the couch*

Sherlock: Sleeping. Of course. *snarls *

Molly: Oh. Ohh. *running a hand over the couch pillow* Oh, yes.

Sherlock: *waves her off; turns to head back to the kitchen*

Molly: Oh. Oh, Sherlock.

Sherlock: *whips around, running awkwardly towards her* Molly- *trips over Lizzie's toy, landing on the couch beside her*

Molly: Sherlock? *drowsily*

Sherlock: Yes? I'm here.

Molly: What? Uh... *running a hand back through her hair* We were -I was just- *staring up at him, hand on his shoulder* Wow.

Sherlock: What?

Molly: I-

Lizzie: *begins crying*

Sherlock: *jumps back, smoothing down his suit*

John: *walks back into the living room* What are you crying about this time?

Sherlock: *freaking out* I don't know!

John: *chuckles* Sherlock.

Sherlock: Whah?

John: I was asking the baby, not you.

Sherlock: *hiding his face* Right. Obviously.


End file.
